


Band/Youtuber One Shots

by vampireangel389



Category: Falling in Reverse, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Band, Blood Kink, Blow Job, Bondage, Choking, Concert, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drew Disaster - Freeform, Drew/Alex, Fanfiction, Fingering, Fluff, Frank Iero/Gerard Way - Freeform, Frerard Au, Frerard smut, Kink, Kinky, Love, Lust, Multi, Music, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Prison, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Skype Sex, Smut, Spanking, Student/Teacher, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn - Freeform, bestfriends, brallon smut, breath play, friends - Freeform, kellic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireangel389/pseuds/vampireangel389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a book filled with different band one shots, whether they be OCs or band ships :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time With My Best Friend (Frerard) (Gerard x Frank)

Frank took a deep breath before walking into the little cafe, a shy little smile on his face as he spotted the bright red haired beauty he had been skyping and texting with for the past year. He walked over to the table, kind of hopping up into his chair so he could sit in it, causing the man across from him to chuckle. "Hi Gee..." Frank murmured sweetly after he got situated, his feet not even touching the floor. "This is one of the things about you I had been anticipating the most Frankie." The man, who's name was Gerard, said. Frank blushed and murmured back a small, "What?" Gerard smiled and reached over, grabbing Frank's hand softly. "Your adorable smallness." He smiled more at Frank, squeezing his hand softly. "Well, there's one other thing..." Gerard murmured, looking down at Frankie with seductive eyes, "but it's not very appropriate to say out loud." Frankie's eyes widened as his blush grew down to his neck, making his scorpion tattoo stand out more against his skin. A dangerously sexy smirk played on Gerard's lips as he watched Frank, his pale, slender fingers running along Frank's tattooed knuckles softly. "I'm so glad you were finally able to come visit me Gee..." Frankie mumbled, smiling up at the elder with an adorable smile. Gerard smiled back, intertwining their fingers as he said, "Me too baby boy... Little computer pixels doesn't do your actual presence justice." Frankie giggled softly, still blushing as he hopped off the chair, pulling Gee up as well.

"Come on Casanova, I'm gonna show you my house." He said, the initial shyness of himself slowly dissipating. Gerard smiled and grabbed his coffee that he had, placing some money on the table before grabbing his coat as Frankie waited, tapping his foot rather impatiently. "Finally!" Frank chuckled as Gerard walked up to his side. Gee rolled his eyes, nudging into the smaller boy's shoulder slightly. "Oh shut up and take me to your fucking place." He chuckled. Frankie smiled and pulled him along down the street, walking to the small brick building that was his apartment complex. "Wow, short walk." Gerard regarded as they walked up the staircase. "I know! It's awesome whenever I need a caffeine fix." Frank agreed, unlocking the door once they reached it.

"Now," he said, holding the door closed so Gerard couldn't go in yet, "I warn you... I haven't cleaned yet... Even though I knew you were coming..." "Well doesn't that make me feel special," Gerard joked, smiling, "but seriously, it's okay Frankie, just open the goddamn door." Frank rolled his eyes and opened the door, letting Gerard inside before shutting the door once again. He shuffled in behind Gee, more than a bit nervous about the reaction Gerard would have. Gerard looked around the place with a huge smile, taking in all of Frankie's different guitars and a bunch of different band posters that they both liked hanging up along the walls. "This place is so cool!" He smiled back at Frankie, walking over to examine the huge bookcase on the far wall, filled with various horror movies and CDs. "Y-you really think so?" Frank smiled at Gerard's back. "Of course I do babe! I want all your stuff!" He chuckled. The smaller boy smiled and plopped down on the couch, throwing an unwashed t-shirt into the small doorway that led to his bedroom. Gerard chuckled and sat down at Frankie's feet, placing them in his lap. They were left in a comfortable silence, Gerard's fingers tapping out a small rhythm on Frank's calf. "You know," Gerard murmured, climbing on top of Frank and breaking the silence, "I haven't told you the other thing I have been anticipating since I arrived here..." Frankie gulped and blushed, murmuring back, "Wh-what is it?" Gerard leaned down and nibbled on her ear softly before whispering, "Your ass." Frankie blushed as a small moan escaped his lips, already becoming half hard in his jeans. Gerard smirked because he felt it, he felt Frank's cock pressing into his thigh and saw the look of arousal pass behind Frank's hazel eyes. "Is my baby boy getting hard for me already?" Gerard murmured, nipping at Frank's neck as he palmed him gently. Frank whimpered softly and nodding, his hips arching up to add more pressure onto himself. "Nu uh, bad boy," Gerard reprimanded, pulling his hand away, "you know that's against the rules." Frankie whimpered again but nodded, slowly letting his hips fall back onto the couch. "God, I've been waiting so fucking long for this baby." Gerard groaned, sliding his hand into Frank's jeans and boxers. Frank gasped softly, a loud moan tearing from his throat as Gerard's long artist fingers curled around the base of his cock. "D-daddy...!" Frank moaned, his hips thrusting into Gerard's hand unconsciously. Gerard let it slide, a smirk resting on his lips as he moved his hand faster, smearing some precum that had collected on the tip all across Frankie's skin. "Ah..." He whimpered loudly, his tattooed hands gripping the cushions of the couch. "Feel good baby boy?" Gerard smirked, his free hand pushing Frank's shirt up. Frank nodded and moaned again, tearing off his shirt and throwing it where he threw the other one. "So eager..." Gerard chuckled, watching Frankie with sexy eyes.

Gerard picked the younger boy up, carrying him into the bedroom and throwing him onto the bed. Frank landed with a small 'omph', giggling as he bounced lightly because of the springs. Gerard once again climbed on top of Frank, connecting their lips into a heated kiss. Frankie clawed at Gerard's chest when Gerard pressed his thigh against Frank's bulge, grinding against it roughly. "So pretty for me Frankie." Gerard whispered huskily, his long fingers deftly undoing the button of Frank's jeans. "A-All for you..." He whimpered, sighing happily as Gerard pulled his jeans and boxers off. "I'm gonna make you feel so good." Gerard whispered, pulling his own clothes off. "D-Daddy... I have s-something to tell you..." Frankie whimpered out softly. "What is it sugar?" Gerard questioned, his gaze sliding up and down Frank's body. "I-I... I'm a virgin..." He whispered to the older man, looking down at Gerard's cock with wide eyes. Gerard paused and smiled, placing a tender kiss onto Frank's lips. "That'll make this even better... I'm going to be your first... Unless you don't want that..." Gerard murmured, "Are you ready for this sugar?" Frankie nodded, his chest heaving with anticipation. Gerard smiled and grabbed the lube that was on the bedside table, spreading some on his fingers. "I'll be gentle." Gerard murmured before sliding one finger deep inside of Frank. Frank gasped and tensed up, the feeling of something inside him foreign to him. "Just relax sugar..." Gerard whispered, running his free hand across Frank's hip. Frank did as Gerard told him to do, a small spark of pleasure shooting up his spine. "M-more..." He whispered, moaning lightly. Gerard smirked and slid in a second one, watching Frank moan louder. Gerard slowly scissored his fingers inside of Frank, opening him up for a third.

After three fingers were fit snugly inside Frank, Gerard moved them slowly, searching for Frank's prostate. Frankie shuddered when Gee found it, his body slamming itself down onto Gerard's fingers faster. Small breathless whimpers kept spilling out of Frank's lips as he did so, a tight coil of pleasure building in his stomach. "Daddy, ah, daddy please f-fuck me..." He moaned out. Gerard nodded and pulled his fingers out, smearing some lube onto his hand and covering his cock in it. "Baby, this'll hurt at first, so stay relaxed..." Gerard murmured, pressing himself against Frankie's entrance. He nodded slightly, his pupils blown wide as he panted lightly. Gerard slowly pushed into Frankie, groaning softly. "Jesus..." He moaned into Frank's neck, pausing his movements when he heard Frank's whimper of pain.

After a few moments, Frank was clawing at Gee's back, begging him to slide in all the way. Gerard did, snapping his hips forward and sinking all the way into Frankie. "Daddy!" Frank moaned out loudly, his blunt nails raking down Gerard's back. "Are you good baby?" Gerard murmured into Frank's ear, causing Frank to nod. Gerard's hips thrusted slowly, trying not to hurt his baby. Breathy whines slipped past Frank's lips every time Gerard thrusted, a loud shriek tearing from him when Gerard hit his prostate. A smirk found its way onto Gerard's lips as he angled his hips to slam into that spot repeatedly. "O-oh daddy, oh daddy, oh d-daddy... I'm s-so close... I'm so close..." Frankie whimpered out pathetically, his back arching off the bed. Gerard reached between them, his hand rubbing Frank's cock rough and fast, matching the pace that Gerard was now fucking Frank.

Suddenly, Frank was cumming all over Gerard's hand, the white substance sliding through Gee's fingers. After a couple more thrusts, Gerard was cumming too, deep inside of Frank causing Frank to moan softly. "So good Frankie, so good..." Gerard moaned into Frank's ear, still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. Frankie panted softly, wincing as Gerard slid out of him. The red haired man laid down beside the smaller one, holding the tattooed body close. "I love you Frankie." He murmured into the younger one's ear. "I love you too Geebear." Frankie whispered back, yawning. Gerard kissed Frankie's forehead, closing his own eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber.


	2. The Thought Of Him (Brallon) (Dallon x His Hand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon misses Brendon, a lot

"Why will this thing not go away?" Dallon groaned softly as he looked down at the rather large bulge in his sweatpants. Brendon wasn't there to fix it for him, and wouldn't be for a couple of days because he was out of town. Dallon had already jacked off today. Three times. He was sick of it. He was sick of feeling like a teenager, and it was rather embarrassing. Dallon sighed and stretched out onto the couch, hoping to try and sleep it off. After a rather infuriating fifteen minutes, Dallon huffed and hastily pulled his pants and boxers down, hissing softly as his hand wrapped around his rock hard cock. He moaned and smiled to himself, his hand moving rapidly to just get it over with. He did this for about five minutes, teetering on the edge, but he couldn't release. "What the fuck?!" He growled angrily, his hand tightening around himself. His hips bucked up into his hand, pleasure sparking up and down his spine, but he couldn't cum for the life of him. Suddenly, a thought came to him. Brendon. He smirked and opened up Youtube, pulling up the music video for "Girls/Girls/Boys" and moaning as he saw a shirtless Brendon. Seeing Brendon run his hands over his own body got Dallon extremely close to cumming, his thighs trembling with the effort. When the part that was close to showing Brendon's dick came on, Dallon moaned loudly, cumming all over his hand. He smiled at himself the entire time he was cleaning up, finally having sedated the monster known as his dick.


	3. Pretty (Phan) (Dan Howell x Phil Lester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is feeling bad about himself, and Phil shows him that he's beautiful.

Dan was sitting on his bed, a sad look on his face as he just stared at his lap.

Phil was in the lounge, scrolling through his twitter when he realized that it was way past the usual time Dan was awake. "Dan?" He called out softly, lightly knocking on the door. Dan didn't answer, so Phil entered quietly, expecting to see a sleeping or ill Dan. He was surprised when he saw the normal Dan (except for the sad look), sitting up in bed. "Good morning Danny." Phil smiled sympathetically, sitting down next to the brown eyed boy.

"H-hi Phil..." Dan mumbled, still looking at his lap.

There was a few moments of silence before Phil asked, "What's the matter Dan?"

Dan blushed lightly at the problem running through his head, shaking his head in a dismissive manner. "N-nothing Phil..." He whispered softly.

Phil furrowed his brow, obviously not believing him. "Come on Dan... Just tell me..." Phil rested a hand onto the younger one's shoulder, scooting closer to him.

"I-it's stupid..." Dan replied softly.

"If it's stupid you wouldn't be sad about it." Phil refuted.

Dan sighed, the blush spreading down his neck and to his ears as he whispered, "I-I don't feel... Pretty..."

Phil furrowed his brow more, his eyes softening more for the other boy. He bit his lip and debated on whether or not to speak what was on his mind. Fuck it, Phil thought as he whispered to Dan, “I think you’re pretty… Actually, more than pretty… Beautiful…”

Dan looked up at him with wide eyes, his mouth falling open slightly. He thinks I’m beautiful! “Y-you think I’m… Beautiful?” Dan questioned him softly, turning his body to face the older man.  
“You’re very beautiful… And hot… And sexy…” Phil muttered, blushing deeply.

Dan gulped lightly, squirming slightly at the barely noticeable bulge forming in his pants. Who was he kidding, both he and Phil noticed his ‘problem’ that was forming in his jeans.

“Dan…” Phil said softly, his eyes flicking down to glance at Dan’s ‘problem’ before returning back to his face.

Dan bit his lip harder, whispering frantically, “I-I’m so sorry Phil! I just… I like you a-and whenever you were calling me those things my body just reacted and I don’t want you to hate me forever, please don-”

He was cut off by Phil saying, “Let me help you…”

Dan sputtered over his words as he weakly got out, “Wh-what…?”

Phil sighed, leaning forward and whispering into Dan’s ear, “Let me help you… Let me show you just how pretty you are Danny…”

Dan whimpered softly as Phil’s hot breath slid across his sensitive neck, his cock immediately becoming rock hard in his pants. Phil smirked lightly as he saw it, running his hand down Dan’s side slowly as he kissed his neck. “Phil…” Dan moaned softly, his fingers coming up to tangle themselves into Phil’s dark hair. Darkened blue eyes met Dan’s tentative brown ones as Dan tugged at Phil’s hair, eliciting a soft growl from the other. "D-Does little Philly like that?" Dan giggled teasingly, moaning at the end of his sentence as Phil bit down on his neck.

"Oh baby, I think you know I'm more than little..." Phil smirked, grinding his not-so-little dick into Dan's. "I've seen you, you know? Staring at me when I get out of the shower, with nothing but a towel around my waist..." He growled against Dan's skin, causing Dan to whimper softly at his words.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Dan moaned out, his nimble fingers beginning to push up Phil's shirt.

"Sure you don't," Phil smirked, "I bet you even watch me while I shower... Completely naked..."

Dan groaned and his blush deepened further, because yes, Phil was maybe right and yes, maybe Dan would get off to those images at night... Maybe...

"You know it's true baby boy... Admit it..." Phil growled, reaching down to lightly run his fingers over the throbbing bulge in Dan's sweatpants.

Dan moaned softly, biting his lip as Phil pressed his palm against him harder. "Da-Phil!" Dan moaned, gulping softly at his little mix up.

Phil smirked at Dan's slip up, pressing closer to Dan. "What was that I heard?" Phil smirked, "What were you about to call me?"

Dan shook his head, staying silent as he pushed his hips up into Phil's palm. Phil let him do that for a few moments before he pulled his hand away, smirking more.

"Either you tell me or I stop." He smirked.

Dan gasped and whimpered softly, shaking his head. "N-No please no! Please touch me, p-please!"

"Then tell me." Phil said.

Dan swallowed thickly, his breathing shallow as he whispered, "D-daddy." 

Phil groaned at Dan's words, his fingers quickly ripping off Dan's Muse shirt. His lips quickly pressed against Dan's collarbone, moving down his chest slowly.

"D-Daddy!" Dan moaned, his fingernails scrapping against Phil's scalp as he roughly pulled at the older man's hair and quickly yanking off Phil's shirt.

“So rough with me…” Phil smirked at Dan, digging his blunt nails into Dan’s tan skin. He bit down softly on Dan’s stomach, Dan’s hips arching up to grind against Phil’s chest.

“Now, now,” Phil said, pushing Dan’s hips back down onto the bed, “None of that…”

Dan whined in protest, his hips straining against Phil’s fingers as Phil lightly pressed his mouth against Dan’s cock through his pants.

“Danny, I suggest you stop… Unless you want to get punished.” Phil growled, looking up at the writhing boy.

Dan shook his head, a smirk slipping onto his lips despite just how desperate he was. “N-not a chance…” He panted out, grinding into Phil more as an act of defiance.

Phil growled again, a sexy, dominating baritone as he flipped the other onto his stomach, pulling down Dan’s sweatpants and almost moaning at the sight of Dan’s bare ass. “No underwear, huh? What a fucking slut.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear hotly, groping his ass roughly.

Dan moaned at Phil’s words, pushing back against his hands. “O-Oh god, daddy! C-call me that again…” He whimpered softly.

Phil smirked and murmured innocently, “Call you what again?”

“C-call me a fucking slut again… Please!” Dan moaned as Phil landed a hard smack onto his ass, the pleasure sparking around in his stomach.

Phil smirked more, smacking Dan’s ass harder this time as he whispered into his ear, “Oh baby boy you are a slut. Such a slut for daddy, aren’t you?”

Dan nodded pathetically and took what Phil gave him, which resulted in a bright red, burning ass and a very hard, pulsing erection. “Oh daddy, oh daddy, I need you, I need you daddy, please!” Dan moaned out.

Phil smiled softly, whispering against Dan’s neck as he undid his jeans and pulled them down. “You’re so pretty baby… My beautiful baby boy…” Phil whispered.

“Daddy…” Dan whined impatiently, pushing back against the older man as Phil grabbed the lube.

“Patience baby, you’ll get daddy’s cock soon.” Phil murmured soothingly, running a hand down Dan’s side as he lathered his fingers in the cold substance. He placed one at Dan’s entrance, rubbing it around teasingly. “Do you want it baby? Do you want to be stretched by daddy’s fingers?” Phil murmured, barely pressing the tip of his first finger inside of Dan.  
“Y-yes daddy! I want it, please!” Dan whined.

Phil smirked and slid it inside of Dan, causing the younger one to let out a whorish moan.

“Oh daddy, more! Please more, I can take it!” Dan whimpered into the comforter of the bed.

Phil obliged the boy, sliding in another and moving them around gently, letting Dan get used to the feeling. “So tight baby… So fucking tight…” He groaned as he scissored his fingers, stretching Dan out more.

“J-just for you daddy… Always j-just for you…” Dan moaned, pushing back against Phil’s fingers more.

“Such a good, pretty boy,” Phil said, sliding in the final finger, “Such a pretty boy… And all mine.” His pulled his fingers out after he felt like Dan was sufficiently stretched, pressing the tip of his cock against Dan’s entrance. Slowly he slid into Dan until he bottomed out, groaning under his breath at the utter tightness of the boy beneath him. “Fuck…” Phil groaned, fighting to keep still so he could let Dan adjust to him.

“O-oh my god…” Dan moaned, “H-how the fuck are you s-so big?” He rolled his hips back against Phil, moaning at the feelings that sparked in him.

Phil smirked at Dan’s words, snapping his hips forward and eliciting a moan from both men. Phil let out soft growls as he pounded into Dan faster, Dan emitting breathy little whines as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge.  
“I-I don’t know how long I’ll last!” Dan whimpered.

Phil nodded in agreement, biting down on Dan’s neck to get the other closer to release.

After a few moments, Dan was coming all over both his and Phil’s chest, a moan so loud that the neighbors probably heard tearing from his throat. “Phil!” He moaned as he slowly came down from his high, his chest panting lightly.

Phil kept thrusting, trying not to put Dan into any pain as he finally fell off the edge. He buried himself deep inside of the younger boy, Dan moaning lightly as he was filled with Phil’s come. “You’re so beautiful baby…” Phil moaned softly, pulling out of Dan slowly.

Dan flushed an even darker red, nuzzling into Phil’s neck. “I-I feel beautiful now… Thanks to you…” He murmured, smiling up at Phil.

Phil smiled back and wrapped a blanket around them, yawning as he said, “That was my goal.”

Dan smiled wider, closing his eyes and falling asleep, cuddled close to Phil.

Phil stared at Dan for a bit before he allowed sleep to overtake him, a wide smile on his face as he fell asleep to the thought that the beautiful Dan, was now his beautiful Dan.


	4. Too Fucking Long (Brallon) (Brendon x Dallon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Dallon have been away from each other for too long

Dallon shoved Brendon against the wall of their apartment, his teeth nipping at Brendon's soft neck. "It's been too fucking long..." Brendon whispered breathlessly, his fingers deftly working at the buttons on Dallon's shirt. Dallon grabbed Brendon's hands, pulling them away and resting them against the wall. "I'm gonna make you feel good baby..." He muttered, pressing his palm against the bulge in Brendon's sweatpants. Brendon's jaw went slack, his eyes fluttering shut as his back arched slightly. "Fuck." He whimpered, his hips bucking against Dallon's hand. Dallon smirked down at his boyfriend, his palm rubbing him roughly. Brendon whimpered louder as he did so, weakly reaching out to try and palm Dallon too. Dallon shook,his head and grasp Brendon's hand, holding it above his head as he slipped his hand into Brendon's sweatpants. Dallon groaned as the pads of his fingers were met with Brendon's warm soft skin, and not the usual cotton of his boxers. "D-Dally..." Brendon gasped as Dallon's large hand gripped his cock, stroking roughly. Brendon was already embarrassingly close, not having the sexual contact of his boyfriend for four months having weakened his stamina. Dallon knew when Brendon was close, he always did, and that only forced his hand to move even faster, adding a little twist when he got near the tip. Brendon's chest heaved with every panting breath, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. "D-Dally, I'm cl-Fuck!" Brendon came suddenly, his cum staining the inside of his black sweatpants and covering Dallon's hand. Dallon pulled his hand out of Brendon's pants, licking his hand clean with a smirk. A flush spread across Brendon's cheeks, a small blissful smile on his face. "My turn..." Brendon murmured, a sexy smirk on his face as he dropped to his knees before Dallon. He didn't protest as Brendon unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. "I've missed your cock... Daddy..." Brendon whispered, staring up at Dallon with wide, innocent eyes. Dallon groaned as his rock hard cock became even harder, almost painful. "Then prove it." Dallon murmured, rubbing the tip along Brendon's lips. Dallon barely had time to prepare himself before Brendon's mouth sank all the way down to the base, the tip hitting the back of Brendon's throat. "Shit!" Dallon groaned, his hands braced against the wall Brendon was once pressed against. Brendon bobbed his head quickly, one hand coming up and playing with Dallon's balls as his tongue swirled around the tip. One of Dallon's hands came down, grasping Brendon's hair and tugging slightly as he thrusted deep in Brendon's throat. His pace became rougher as he neared his release, the grip on Brendon's hair tightening so much that it must be painful. Brendon paid no mind though, feeling intense pleasure from the fact that Dallon was feeling so good. Soft growls kept leaving Dallon's lips as he got closer and closer, a low moan leaving his lips as he finally fell off the edge. Brendon smiled as much as he could manage around Dallon, some of his cum spilling out of the side of his mouth before he swallowed it. Dallon slid out of Brendon's mouth and helped him up, hugging him close. "We should manage to have some form of sexual contact on tour from now on." Dallon said. Brendon nodded in agreement, his voice still fucked up from the rough blowjob. Dallon smiled and kissed him softly, knowing that they'll both be hard and horny again in about thirty minutes.


	5. Tease (Brallon) (Dallon x Brendon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon turns Dallon on and Dallon gets angry

Brendon was panting softly as the band walked off stage, wiping his sweaty forehead off with a towel. Little did he know, a very angry and very turned on Dallon Weekes was storming towards him, a look of pure determination and anger on his face. Before Brendon could utter a word, Dallon said, "Go into your dressing room and get into the submissive position, now." Brendon nodded and scurried off, Dallon right behind him. Brendon quickly stripped and kneeled down in front of Dallon, and couldn't help but smirk at the huge bulge in Dallon's jeans. "Look at what you did, you little whore." Dallon growled, roughly grasping Brendon's hair and pulling them up so Brendon looked at him. "Oops." Brendon chuckled sarcastically, causing Dallon's grip to tighten on his hair, almost painfully. With his other hand, Dallon unbuttoned his jeans quickly, pulling down both his pants and underwear. Brendon licked his lips as he stared at Dallon's red, leaking cock. "You've been a bad boy Brendon..." Dallon murmured, "Making me hard like that on stage... Practically jacking me off in front of all of those fans..." Brendon bit his lip, looking up at Dallon. "What would you like for me to do, daddy?" He murmured, staring up at Dallon with such an innocent look that it made Dallon harden further. "You know what..." Dallon growled back, pushing the tip of his cock past Brendon's soft lips. Dallon moaned softly, sliding all the way in and hitting the back of Brendon's throat, and Brendon just fucking took it. He not so secretly loved this, he loved Dallon using him like this, fucking his throat and jaw sore. He loved how controlling Dallon was over him, how long and hard he could make him. Brendon tightened his mouth around Dallon, his lips stretched obscenely wide as Dallon thrusted into his mouth roughly. Every time Dallon would pull back, Brendon would swirl his tongue along the tip, dipping into the slit occasionally and causing Dallon to jerk slightly. "S-such a good slut... Taking daddy's cock like this..." Dallon moaned breathlessly, his head thrown back as he kept thrusting. Brendon brought his hand up, cupping Dallon's balls and massaging them, pushing Dallon even closer to his orgasm. The sensation of Brendon running his teeth along his dick caused Dallon to tip over the edge, Dallon moaning Brendon's name loudly. Brendon groaned softly, swallowing as much as he could, a mixture of Dallon's cum and his own saliva dripping down his chin. Dallon chuckled, wiping his mouth with Brendon's towel. "Never tease me like that again." Dallon said, kissing his nose softly before walking out.


End file.
